The Last Hero : Heroes United
by Sukaro-san
Summary: Zatios is being given another chance to save our world as we know it. He has Olympus's greatest heroes at his side, but forces are at work that none of them can comprehend. Who will be the Last Hero?
1. Chapter 1

_Flames. Constant fire and destruction. Thats all I know of course. The world has been like this since before I was born. My father told me all the heroes of our world were killed. He said the skys burned black, the seas changed blood red, and the flames came. _

_"We can change this..." a voice said._

_"What the hell? SHOW YOURSELF!" I shout._

_"Quiet Zatios. This worlds future rest on you." the voice spoke. I turned to see a cloud of black dust floating. But it had eyes. But the eyes were golden." You will save this world. With the last of my strenghth I will ensure it! YOU ARE THE LAST HERO!"_

_Suddenly the dust swarmed me, and everything turned black._

**Last Hero Book 1: Heroes United**

**Percy Jacksons POV**

_BAM!_

I thought it was a good idea to get out of bed before noon and look what happend. I get a heavy body on top of me. That'll teach me. I shove this kid off me, stand up and brush myself off. I look over to get a good look at the guy. He was about my height, torn shirt, and dirty jeans. Weird thing- his hair was snow white, and he couldn't have been older than 16. I grab him by the shoulder and lift him up.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE LAST HERO? WHO ARE YOU? THE FLAMES!" He shouted and started thrashing around. Then he passed out again. Some other demigods rushed over with Annabeth.

"Who is this?" Annabeth said destressed.

"Hell if I know. But if you ask me he's insane. Get him to the infirmary." I said handing him over to another camper.

_SKREEEEEEEEEEK!_

If my morning wasn't already going bad enough.

"MONSTERS!" a camper shouted.

"Yeah, I caught that part..."I mummbled and ran tword the entrance of the Camp. For the past two months we've been under constant attack by monsters. Wouldn't be so bad if they were weak, but as time passes their more numorus and powerful. Last week it was a band of Cyclopes. Lets see whats on the agenda today!

"I have a bad feeling about this." Annabeth said pulling out her knife.

"Come on, with me and you nothing could be two bad." I say.

Suddenly a shadow passes over us. Above its a drakon hovering. Riding it was another creature i've never seen. He had grey armor, a ripped black cape, and a mask that looked like it was straight out of Hades.

"Argh...Jackson where is he?" He hissed from above.

"If by him you mean the blade I'm about to put in your gut..." I start.

"NO, THE HERO. HE HAS TO DIE." He screams.

I think about the weird dude from earlier. Looks like he has some pretty beast dudes after him. Figures.

"If you want him you'll have to take me down!" He yell as I throw a rock at his drakon.

"Very well." He says. I bet he's smiling under the mask.

He lands and dismounts his drakon. It hisses and breaths fire at Annabeth and I but we hold our ground. He approaches me and its like I could smell the evil. I felt all my courage and strenghth leave me.

"Who...who are you?" I ask sheepishly.

"I am Nysos, fifth Ourea, and killer of heroes. You cannot kill me little demigod. That is my gift from my brother. That no demigod can strike me down. It's a losing battle for you." Nysos said in pure confidence.

"Oh to Hades with you!" I shout and charge.

I swing Riptide at his gut, and he doesn't even try to defend. Riptide gets caught in his side.

"Heh, is that all little one?" He roared then kicked me in the chest. The sky started to spin. I haven't been in this much pain since Kronos cut me. I rolled back and called Riptide. It instantly came back to my hand. I charge again. This time he pulls out his sword and swings. Of course it shatters on me. I bathed in the River Styx (long story).

"The Curse of Achillies?" Nysos shouted in confusion. I mangaed to punch him with the hilt of my sword the kick him in the chest. He fell over but it felt like i kicked 100 foot thick wall of titanium.

"I WILL KILL YO-" Nysos started. He touched his head. "BUT BROTHER HE...So be it. Your lucky Persus Jackson. Next time my brother won't be so kind." He then hopped on his drakon.

"Leaving so soon buddy? Chicken" I said.

"Funny. Prehaps I'll take a constilation prize." Nysos laughed. His drakon shot it's tounge out and caught Annabeth. Shit.

"AAAAAH! PERCY HELP." she screamed.

I summoned all the power I could muster and water shot out of the ground, carrying me into the sky.

"GIVE HER BACK!" I shout as a whirlwind appears around me.

"I told you. NO DEMIGOD CAN STOP ME!" Nysos screams. His sound went supersonic and knocked me and my water crashing to the ground.

Disoriented, I could only watch as Nysos and Annabeth disappeared. Then everything went dark.

**Zatios's POV**

I wake up in a bed. Next to me is a man in wheelchair... where is the gas, and why is this building intact? Everything was destroyed in the war...

"Sir, are you the voice?" I ask.

"No, young one. I am Chiron." He said smiling. He sounded warm and inviting.

"Funny, my dad told me about a guy named Chiron. Half man half horse. Died in the war though." I mummbled.

"Oh?" Chiron asked and stood up... except without feet. Hooves. Half man... I stood up quickly.

"What is this? Who are you and..." I looked out the window. No fire. Green trees, and the sky... it's blue! " This is impossible!"

"Young one, if I could ask your name?" Chiron ask. But I ran out side to see the beuty. The sky was blue again! How could this have happend? Then something dawned on me. My dad always spoke of a man who could control time... Kronie...Kronos or something? What if...

"Chiron whats todays date?" I ask.

" November 25 2011." He replied confused.

"Oh god...oh god... He sent me back. He wants me to save this..." I start mummbling.

"Prehaps we should talk this over with friends..." Chrion said as he put his arm around me.

**30 minutes later**

"So tell us...Zatios was it? Where excatly are you from?" Percy Jackson said. he had a bandage on his head and a few scrapes. Chiron informed me that he was the son of the sea god Posiedon.

"Well...here goes. I'm from the distant future, Im sixteen and last time I checked it was 2111. A few months from now a wars going to start. My father told me that some sky lord and earth lord will come toghether and wage war on the Olympians. With their combined strenghth they will kill the Olympians and move on to demigods. And within a few years all the demigods will fall. The entire worlds going to be engulfed in constant fire and destruction. Humans can barley breath the air. Some cloud with golden eyes told me I could change it and... here I am."

"It's a shame the demigods will die... but maybe Zeus deserves it..." Vladimir Roslov says under his breath. If he was trying to be quiet about it, he fail miserably.

"How could you say that? He's your father!" Clarrisse one of Ares children yelled.

"What has Zeus ever done for me? He's arrogant and stubborn-" Vladimir started.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Percy said.

"Jackson..." Vladimir started to raise his voice and stand up. This was out of control.

"I hate to bust in but a big killer army is getting ready to kill you, Zeus included so how about we stop arguing amungst ourselves and try and stop them?" I say. Funny how confident I sounded and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Ouranos and Gaia... of course... Who is your godly parent?" Chiron ask.

"I'm mortal. My father was a baker and I watched my mother fall into the flame..." I start.

"I apologize. But why would Kronos think a mortal could stop the two Acients?"

"THis is all dandy, BUT ANNABETH IS GONE! QUEST TIME!" Percy complained.

"We second that." The twins from Hermes cabin said. Connor and Travis Stroll was it?

"Yes... Percy will lead the quest... but I would like Zatios to see the Rachel." Chiron said.

Rachel?

**Vladimir Roslov's POV**

Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree huh? If only they knew how worthless the gods and humanity were. If only idiots like Jackson knew how disgusting the gods were. Whatever.

So Chiron ended the meeting and took that punk Zatios too Rachel to get a prophecy. I almost felt bad for him. He barley can comprehend the forces at work here and he's going to have to hear the future of him dying or something crazy like that.

I went into the woods my only sanctuary. I refuse to stay in Zeus cabin too long. Having that bastard look me in the eye all night isn't what I call a good nights sleep. I leaned over on my favorite tree and looked up into the sky. I was told that all demigods were born for a reason, so why did he have me? Whats my purpose?

"To kill him. Once and for all." a voice hissed. It felt like a thousand needles in my ears.

"WHO-" I started but a hand went over my mouth.

"Shh little demigod. I'm not strong enough to do battle with the Last Hero yet." Now I saw it. It looked like a mass of clouds but on top there were eyes and a beard.

"Zeus?" I asked.

"Oh give me more credit than that. Zeus is too puny. Thats why he split the universe with his brothers. To scared to take on the universe. No, I am Ouranos or Uranus if you prefer. Former King of the universe and the first god and the last god. The alpha and the omega." Oranus said punching his cloudy chest.

I quickly pulled out my swords. Shaped like lightning bolts and can channel lightning easly. " I don't know why you came to me but... you've got about five seconds to tell me what you want before you get about 1000 volts of electricity in you."

"Fearless, I like it. Well boy, have you heard what my coniving wife told Zeus when overthrew Kronos? That his son too would one day strike him down. Everyone assumed it was Hercales but I knew better. Gaea thought it be Thalia or Jason Grace. But no its you my friend. Join me, with my infulence and your power we can destroy Olympus once and for all!" His eyes began to glow.

"I- I don't know. The other demigods... you know they wont back down if their parents call for them." I said.

"Change cannot be made without sacrifice. You are the key to the throne. You alone will decide whethere I will sit attop it or your negeligant father Zeus. I will leave you now, but meet me here if you think now is the time for change." Ouranos said and shot into the sky. Actually it looked more like he was pulled.

This was a lot to process. I was the one? It all rides on me... I don't think...

Then the memories came back. The mob rushing into my house... my mother... what they did to her. Now I know. I'm embarking on the path of blood.

**There you go! Give me feed back to let me know how to improve. First story in a long time so I'm a little bad for spell errors my spell check was fucked up. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Hero: Heroes United**

**Chapter 2 **

**Zatios's POV**

_One Last Hero to win, one hero to lose_

_The gods at last will pay their dues_

_The Titan of Endurance in his final hour_

_With his fall the king will regain his power_

_Heroes and gods under the flag of truce _

_Olympus will fall by the son of Zeus_

"Sounds more like a Great Prophecy then a quest prophecy..." Rachel said.

"What does that even mean? A Titan in his final hour? Arn't they immortal?" I ask . This stuff is crazy.

"The only Titan we know the excat location of is Atlas. He can tell us who the Titan of Endurance is. So I guess thats where were going." Percy said. "By the way, come with me kid. It's obvious you need to go so you need a weapon and some training."

"I think he's got the weapon covered." Clarrisse said. She walked to me and grabbed my necklace... wait since when do I have a necklace? It instanly broke and turned to black smoke when it reformed it was a 5 and a half foot sythe. I looked up at Percy. I swear he looked scared out of his mind.

"Your a mortal right...?" He asked.

"I swear. I don't even know -" I started then the voice came.

_"A gift from your patron young hero."_

"This day keeps getting better and better. Who could this be?" I asked. Clarrisse and Percy gave each other a look.

"I've got a good idea..." Percy whispered.

I got bumped in the shoulder. Vladimir. He's not a dude I wanna mess with. He was probably 6 foot 5, really muscular, Russian, and those eyes. He probably just stares monsters to death.

"Outta the way." He said.

"Right." I said under my breath.

**Percy's POV **_**That Night**_

I decided to take a the night shift watching the perimeter. I really didn't expect to be attacked at night, but then again the gods didn't expect to be attacked at Olympus either. I made my way around the camp until I got to the entrace where I noticed something moving. I quickly uncapped Riptide and shouted,

"Show yourself!"

The shadow stopped. I approached and made out who it was. Vladimir. He had a backpack and looked like he was heading out.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this hour." I asked.

" It doesn't concern you Jackson, just keep walking." He said.

"Actually this is my home so it does. Where the-" I started but he pulled out his weapons. Two swords shaped like lightning bolts.

"Back off I said!" he shouted. " Jackson, the time has come for the gods to pay for their crimes. I'm leaving to follow my destiny, you can either join me or just be another loser I destroy!"

"You've got to be kidding me right? Do you even know what your saying? Whoever is promising you this will only lead you to destruction." I say.

"No!" He shouts. Sunddenly the clouds start to spin like a tornado and touch down behind him. At first I thought it was his power but it was colder, more acient. Then I heard the voice.

"_Come young one."_

"Yes, my lord." Vladimir said and entered the vortex. It raised to the sky and was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Oh no..." I mummbled to myself.

**The next day**

Chiron called a meeting of all the campers for some reason. I explained to him what happend last night. He looked solom at the news. After we ate breakfast Chiron stood.

"My young heroes, today is a very important day. Zatios is about to pick the two who will accompany him on this quest. This very well may be the most important quest since the war with Kronos. Zatios?" Chiron said.

Zatios stood and looked around nervously. He pointed at me.

"Were going to need some experience at this hero stuff. So will you go Percy?" He asked.

"Not even a question." I awnser.

Next he looked at Clarrisse. He pointed but before he could speak Rachel jumped out of her seat. Her eyes where shining green.

"NO! You will take the son of Apollo and the daughter of Hermes!" She screamed.

Everyone looked at the Apollo and Hermes tabels. All of them looked astonished. Suddenly two kids started to glow green. The both looked really confused.

"Stand children." Rachel said in her creepy, oracle voice. I'm never going to get used to it.

"Um... Whats you guys names?" Zatios asked timidly.

"Alexander Bledsoe, son of Apollo. But you can call me Alex." Alex said.

" I'm Castella Parks, daughter of Hermes." Castella mummbled.

Rachel's eyes when back to normal and she fell back into her seat. We quickly got her water and made sure she was alright. While I was over there I whispered to Chiron.

"Four people? You know how that turned out last time."

" The difference is the Fates will it this time." Chiron whispered back. Well I can't argue with that one. Chrion dismissed us to our activitys and had us four prepare for the quest tomorow.

Here we go.

**Vladimir's POV**

"I want to know who the commander on this vessel is." Vladimir demanded. Ouranos had dropped me off on some battleship on the otherside of the country, with no other information. It was sunr

"_Tell them your in charge now."_ Was all he said. What a joke.

" I'd watch your tounge boy, before I sever it from your mouth." An eery voice said. Vladimir noticed it from yesterday. Nysos the brother of Ouranos. Nysos got right into Vladimir's face.

"I do not fear you demon. Stand aside or die." He said firmly.

Nysos let out and evil laugh. "Prehaps you would have killed me, had you not been born a demigod."

"What does that mean?" Vladimir asked.

" I was born weaker than my brothers. You notice that I am the size of a human. I can't change into other forms like Ouranos. So mother Gaea gave me a power unique to all diete. I cannot be killed by a demigod. Period. Only a mortal man can kill me. The only man who could have risen to that challenge was Jason."

" Cool story. But do not cross me. I lead this vessel now." Vladimir said a little annoyed.

"Heh. Whats the first order of buisness my lord?" Nysos asked.

"...Revenge." Vladimir mummbled.

**Zatios's POV **

I can't sleep. Something about going to decide the fate of everthing scares the hell out of me. I looked at all the demigods and it made me sick. None of them realize that in the future their all going to die. Unless I can do somthing about it. I walked down to the ocean and looked out on to the horizon. It's crazy, back home I would never be able to do this.

"Hey there!" a girls voice said. I turned to Castella the girl going on the quest with me.

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked with a smile.

"How'd you know?" she said with a bright smile.

"Your so happy. Were about to go on a quest that could save or destroy the earth as you know it?" I said soberly.

"Aw, your no fun. Look on the brightside, even if we do fail, we'll get to see some crazy stuff that most people or demigods will never see!" She exclaimed and sat next too me.

"Haha, I guess your right. So tell me, do you know your father?" I figured it'd be cool to have a god as a parent.

" I don't know my dad. And my mom died when I was young." She said still smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you mind me asking how you grew up?" I asked.

"Well, I was on the streets for a little bit, then I joined thhe Circus! Crazy huh?" She said loudly.

"...What's a circus?" I felt stupid, but I never got experience stuff from this age.

" Well, a bunch of people with different talents get toghether and show off for people, theres popcorn, corndog and funnel cakes, clowns, and even lions!" She said now she waqs excited.

"Lions...?" I felt really confused now.

"Ha, wow. Maybe our travels will make us see some of this stuff." She said. "Now try to get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. And like that she left.

I'm glad it was nighttime because my face was probably ten shades of red.

**The Next Day**

"Alright is everyone ready?" Percy asked. He was packed and ready to go.

"Ready!" Castella shouted.

"I'm good." Alex said quietly.

"Let's get this over with." I mummbled.

"You guys are no fun!" Castella said trying to rally me and Alex into the spirit.

"Lets go. We need to get to Atlas and figure out what Titan were looking for.

With that we walked out of the gate and embarked on the adventure to change everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mount Olympus**

"If Ouranos's forces find it, then it could be the end of us." Hades mumbled.

"Tell us some info we don't know bozo." Apollo said.

"Prehaps you'd like me to put an end to you before the enemy gets the chance?" Hades said standing up. The side of the room he was on turned a dark purple.

" I'd love to see it!" Apollo shouted and stood. His side of the room shined a light that would have blinded any mortal.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Zeus shouted. The enitre council room shook with his mighty force. " We have to make a desicion now. Send our questers to save the Titan, or send them to obtain the Mist of the Immortals."

Posiedon stood. "It's long past time we did something about the mist. If we do not, any enemy that rises would have the ability to kill us."

"*_Sigh* _Someone explain to me what this mist is." Dionysus asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren't on Olympus when this was a problem. The Mist of the Immortals is a mist that, if realeased, will make all godly beings lose their immortality. Titans, Olympians, minor gods, all of us will be able to die. We will still have our powers though so I'm not to worried." Ares said.

Zeus looked uneasy. Hades laughed at this. " You afraid someone will cast you off your throne brother?" He asked. The room darkend again.

"Watch your tounge brother." Zeus commanded. He wasn't thinking about the Mist. He was thinking of something more dangerous and misguided.

His son, Vladamir Roslov.

**Vladamir (Third Person)**

"We've found them Lord Roslov." Nysos said.

Vladimir an Nysos kneeled on a giant pile of snow. They were now in Russia, snow falling all around them. In front of them stood a huge mansion." Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I was weak before. I will destroy them with my own hands." Vladimir said. He stood up, and rushed toward the mansion. With little difficulty he scaled the wall surrounding it. Now he needed to get inside. A guard blocked the front door but he was no match for Vladimir. By the time he noticed him, Vladimir had already skewered him with his lightning blade. He didn't bother to hide the body. If all went well, then everyone in this house would die.

Vladimir quietly walked into the mansion. It was warm, with pictures of sinister looking men on the walls. He heard laughing. The men in the living room began to speak. (* is translating from Russian.)

"* You thought you could skip out on payment woman? You can't escape us. There is no where to hide in Russia, or anywhere else*" One man said. "* Now lets see if you can avoid me doing as I please with you.*" The rest of the men houled in delight.

"*Please dont! DON'T! SOMEONE HELP ME!*" the woman pleaded.

**Flashback**

"*Hide under the bed Vladmir and don't come out until I tell you. Understand?*" Vladimir's mother said.

"*Yes mama.*" Vladimir said. She gave him a kiss on the forhead and went to the door. She opened it and all hell broke lose. She was slapped to the floor almost instantly.

"*YOU BITCH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN FROM ME? WHERE IS THE MONEY!*" The man screamed.

"*Just a bit more time please! wait...Put the gun away! Please! HELP ME!*" Vladimir's mother shouted and tried to crawl away. She looked at Vladimir from under the bed. It was the last thing she saw.

_BAM!_

**Present**

Vladimir's rage exploded. Thunder shook the house. The electricity went out. All the men stopped what they were doing. The Vladimir burst through the door, levitating off the ground. A small storm brewed around his body.

"You bastards will DIE!" Vladimir shouted.

The men pulled guns but it was too late. All of them but the boss were filled with hundreds of volts of electricity. All of them hit the floor dead and charred. Vladimir looked the boss in the eyes.

"*You think your funny?*" the boss asked.

Then he snapped his fingers and a few dozens of men came into the room with machine guns. Vladimir could only take out so many at a time even in the powerful state he was in. Vladimir knew this was it. But he was going to kill every last bastard in the room before he went down. He got ready for the battle when an explosion blew the right side of the room. Half of the goons were caught in th blast and the rest were distracted giving Vladimir the chance to zap them. Once again it was just Vladimir and the boss.

"Now... You die." Vladimir said, his rage boiling over.

"*You want money? Women? Power? I can give it all to you just let me go please! Give me a chance!*" the boss screamed as he fell to the floor.

"A chance? DID YOU GIVE MY MOTHER A CHANCE?" Vladimir shouted. More thunder rumbled outside.

"*Who are you...?*" the boss mummbled.

"I AM VLADIMIR ROSLOV!" Vladimir screamed.

The boss realized what was going on. The memorys of the woman he killed came back. Once he remebered he also knew there was no way in hell he could talk his way out of it. Those were his final thoughts because Vladimir filled him with so much lightning his body was chared black.

Vladimir stood in the middle of the room breathing hard. He just killed about 15 people. But he felt good. He just wiped those scum not only from Russia but from the whole world. Then he heard clapping coming from the hole of the explosion. He turned to see a girl standing there. Her blonde hair come a little above her shoulders, she was pretty slim but fit, but what really stuck out were her fierce eyes. The color of steel. She wore jeans and a tank top, and a couple of daggers on her waist.

She gave a sinister smile at Vladimir. " I noticed you needed a little help so I blew out the wall."

"I didn't ask for your help. Out of my sight." Vladimir said brushing himself off.

"You think your some sort of big shot, huh shorty?" She said annoyed.

"Listen if you don't-" Before he could finish she was apon him. She twisted his arm around his back, disarmed him, and put a dagger to his neck.

"I wouldn't struggle to much, these blades have been laced with drakon vemon. One little knick and you'll be dead in 10 minutes, and thats only considering your a demigod." She said amused.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vladimir struggled to say.

"Names Kylee Lore, daughter of do I want? The same thing you want. For our parents to pay for their negligance. They're freaking gods. Their children shouldn't have to suffer." Kylee said and let go of Vladimir.

Vladimir looked her over. She was fierce, headstrong and had his same vision in mind.

"Your in. But I'm the boss no ifs, ands, or buts. Understand?" Vladimir asked.

"Of course, shorty." Kylee replied playfully.

**Alexander Bledsoe's POV**

We finally made it to New York. Percy told us it would be the fastest way to where we needed to go. Castella constantly asked her questions, but I didn't. I figured since he stopped Kronos he knew what he was doing.

"But if we have to go cross country why would we head up?" Castella asked then did a cartwheel. I don't understand why, she almost knocked three people over.

"I told you three times already, you'll see when we get there." Percy said annoyed.

Zatios wasn't paying much attention. He was constantly looking at the terrain. I was a little nervous to ask but I wanted to know about the future.

"Uh, hi there." I mummbled. He snapped back into reality.

"What's up?" He said a little out of it.

" Is it really that different? I mean in your time." I said. A shadow passed over his face.

"Very. None of this is here anymore. Destroyed or burning. You guys are so lucky." he said.

I suppose we are lucky. I started to dwell on it. Then Percy shouted to us, "Hurry up or we'll miss it!" Zatios and I ran to catch up with Percy and Castella. Percy threw his hand out and a taxi stopped in front of us. The doors popped open automatically. Weird. Percy and Castella hopped in. Zatios and I looked at each other and then got in.

"Sup Fates. Could you give us a ride?" Percy said with a smile. Silence. "Uh, Helllooooo earth to Fates?"

"Sorry Jackson, I'll be giving the lift this time." said a mans voice. It was soothing and warm. Then the guy turned around. He had a perfect smile and his skin tone was the perfect tan. He had short perfeectly combed hair. And he was so familiar.

"You! What are you doing here?" Percy exclaimed.

"Is that how you talk to me now, man? I swear your mother taught you better than that. Oh hello son!" he said. Son? Could it be...

"Apollo?" I asked.

"Yeah! You take after your mom!" Apollo said smiling. I was dumbfounded. My dad who I never met was sitting in front of me like it was no big deal.

"Your a god?" Zatios asked.

"Well, duh." Apollo said.

"Then why don't you go zap all the bad guys! You could change the future now!" Zatios shouted.

"Whoa man. It doesn't work like that. Gods can't just _zap_ people. And when gods try to change the future it ends up worse than it would have. I'm sure Zeus is thinking about that." Thunder rumbled outside. "ANYWAY, I have a very interesting propsition for you."

"But dad, I mean, Lord Apollo, we have to save this Titan of Endurance." I mummbled.

"Yeah, that's a problem but this is even bigger in my opinion. Ever heard of the Mist of the Immortals?" Apollo asked us.

Percy , Castella , and I looked at each other in total confusion.

"My dad told me about it... He said thats how Ouranos managed to kill the gods..." Zatios mummbled.

"Your dad was a smart man. As long as that Mist is inside it's seal, godly creatures can't die. If it's realeased were that much closer to game over." Apollo said, his smile was gone.

"Then explain to me how I killed Kronos, and Jason killed Krios?" Percy blurted out.

"Kronos isn't dead Percy. Neither is Krios. You just managed to dispearse their presence. Give it a few million years, you'll hear from them again. Besides, if Kronos was dead, then why is our little gamechanger doing here?" Apollo gestured toward Zatios.

"What does it have to do with us?" Castella asked.

"Well, you can go secure the water and bring it to Olympus for us, or you can go off on your hopeless quest." Apollo said smiling again.

"How is it hopeless?" Percy asked confused.

"Well, I've already said too much. Oh! Look at that my roast is burning. Chao!" Apollo said with glee and started to glow. I know it was stupid of me but I grabbed his arm.

"Dad... Will I see you again?" I asked.

"You will. I promise. Now close your eyes before I burn you to a crisp." He said. I did as I was told and I felt him disappear.

We all piled out of the car. We were going to have to find a new way to where ever we were going. Or so we thought. We looked around. It wasn't New York. It was San Fransico. We were at the base of a mountain. But thats impossible.

"That guy. Teleported us across the country." Percy said smiling. "Well, since were here I say we give ol' Atlas a visit." I agreed, like I said I wasn't going agaisnt him.

"But after we need to get that mist. It's probably the key to victory." Zatios said.

" Oh? Apollo said it was all godly beings. That means we can kill Ouranos right?" Castella asked.

"He has to have some kind of trump card. He wouldn't give us a chance at killing him just to kill a few Olympians." Zatios said.

"And your our trump card. 'Gamechanger'. Thats what Apollo said right? Besides Atlas might tell us where Annabeth is too." Percy said putting Zatios in a playful headlock.

**Later**

So we started to climb up the mountain. After about an agonizing hour and a half we made it too the top. It was like a stage. Marble floors a broken golden coffin toward the left. And then in the middle was the guy we were looking for. But something was strange. Atlas looked like he was straining.

"Yo, Atlas you look horrible!" Percy said. That was an under statement. Atlas was sweating a river, all of his veins were popping out and he had a long shaggy white beard.

"You fool! Where have you been! Take the burden for a few minutes! Now before it's too late!" Atlas shouted.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not taking it. Now tell us, who is the Titan of Endurance? We need to give him or her a hand." Percy said leaning back on a fallen pillar.

"YOU IDIOT! I AM THE TITAN OF ENDURANCE. I HAVE ENDURED THE WEIGHT OF THE SKY, THE DISCRACE OF MY FATHER! NOW TAKE THE BURDEN OR IT'S OVER FOR EVERYONE!" Atlas shouted. The entire mountain shook. It seemed shouting took a lot out of him. His skin started to turn white and crack. He gasped for air.

"Percy we need to help him! How do I take the burden?" Zatios asked.

"You can't your a mortal. Besides how can we trust him? It could be a trap." Percy said now not looking very cocky.

"Well if you won't realease him the I suppose we will." a familiar voice shouted.

We all turned around to see Vladimir Roslov standing in full battle armor. To his right was a girl who had two deadly looking daggars. To his left, Nysos, Ouranos brother, with some wicked looking sword on him. But surrounding the stage were hundreds of monsters. All their weapons pointed at us.

"Shit! On gaurd everyone!" Percy shouted uncapping his sword Riptide.

Zatios released his sythe, six feet strong. Castella pulled her dagger out of her pocket. And I pulled out my handgun. I know, what's that going to do to monsters? It's filled with a Celestial Bullet that constantly regenerates. I always have ammo. And if that failed I always have my trusty bow. I won't lie, I was scared out of my mind.

"Jackson... Hurry... Little... Time..." Atlas gasped.

"Gotcha. You wanna play Vladimir? COME ON!" Percy shouted, and with us at his back we charged the enemy.

**Hope you enjoyed. Give me some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

I'm such an idiot. Now because of my stupidity the single most powerful god ever has risen again. But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

I lead the charge against Vladimir. He met me with a heavy strike but I wasn't worried. I bathed in the River Styx, I was invunerable. I pushed him back while my team took on the rest of em.

"Come on kid, you can do better!" I taunted him. He prarried my strike and kicked me in the chest.

"Of course I can Jackson." He said smiling then, shot a bolt of lightning my way. I barley put Riptide up in time to stop it from hitting me dead on. He used my confusion as a chance to attack. He swung his two swords with such excellence, you would have thought he'd been doing this for years. He tried to stab at me but I grabbed his sword, pulled him forward and headbutted him.

"Ow!" He said as he tumbled to the floor. I figured this was my chance to check on my team. I turned to see Zatios tearing through the monster's line. He was a beast out their. Alex was firing his hand gun at Nysos but the bullets had no effect on him. Castella was doing her best to keep up with this new girl with Vladimir. I hoped she was ok.

"Don't turn your back on me fool!" Vladimir shouted and punched me square in the jaw. That definatly knocked me back into foucus.

**Vladimir's POV**

Jackson is good no doubt. But without the whole River Styx thing, I could handle him. I have to find his week spot. I couldn't stay in thought for too long because he came at me swinging. He looked like a whirlwind. I did my best to defend myself but he kept getting dangerously close to hitting me.

_Remeber why you came to Orthys young one._

Right. I came here to kill Atlas, making him drop the sky and free Ouranos. I didn't expect Jackson and his lap dogs to be here, but maybe this could work in my favor. I parried Jackson and ran in front of Atlas.

"Nysos, Kylee, FORM UP!" I commanded. They stopped what they were doing and formed up beside me.

"My lord, may I ask what your doing?" Nysos asked in his sinister voice.

"Yeah. I was wooping that girls ass!" Kylee complained.

"Silence! We will use Jackson's strenghth against him." I said confidently.

**Zatios's POV**

Most of the monsters were dust now. I never realized how good I'd be at this until I felt the scyth go through something. When I pulled it out, some of the monsters cowered in fear. One even said, " A fourth son of Kronos?"

"Nope. Certified mortal." I said and sliced him in half.

"Nysos, Kylee, FORM UP!" Vladimir shouted. Now the "villans" I guess I'll call them, were standing in front of Atlas.

Castella, Alex, Percy and I circled them.

"Guys get ready to shoot any long range weapon you got at them." Percy said.

"Why? What if we miss?" I asked.

"Zatios, we have them surrounded there is no way out of this. Now stop asking questions and FIRE!" He shouted and launched a mini cyclone at them. Alex fired his handgun multiple times, Castella pulled out greek fire bombs and threw them at the villans.

_NO! _a voice in my head shouted.

Too late.

Vladimir grabbed his friends and flew into the sky. All of our attacks missed and...hit Atlas.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Atlas screamed in pain. I hoped he would recover but no such luck. He fell to his knees and his whole body began to turn to stone.

"Z...Za...Zatios, you are our...last...hope." Those were the last words Atlas uttered before his face became stone...and he crumbled to pieces.

_Crack!_

That was the sound that echoed throught the mountain if not all of California. Suddenly the sky turned green, blue, and black. The sky above us started to come down to the mountain. We all, including Vladimir and his buddys, backed off from where it landed. It started to swirl into a storm, and the storm too shape. And after about 1 minute, he stood in front of us all.

Ouranos.

He has long straight white heair. No facial hair, his eyes shined neon blue. He was really musclar, and wore a pure white toga. He looked around the battle field with a triumpant smile. Then he looked to me and my friends. He raised his hand and I felt like I was being choked. No joke. Then I was raised of the floor and levitated over to him. I could see out of the corner of my eye Percy, Alex, and Castella were floating like I was.

"Hello, young heroes." Ouranos voice was strong, deep, and calm. "Thanks to you, I have risen."

"You won't win! I'll make sure of it!" I struggled to say.

"AH YES! Young Zatios, our little time traveler. Welcome to the past, and say goodbye to your fututer!" He said and raised his other hand. This one was glowed white and I knew it was a blast that would kill me. Sucks I wont be able to save my world.

_SPLASH!_

Ouranos was soaked with water and lost his concentration. He dropped us all. I grabbed my scythe and ran at him but a strong hand grabbed my shoulder.

"You will have your chance. Now come before he destroys us all!" I turned to see a bearded man with horns coming out of his head. He was about 8 feet tall, and had pure muscle. He tugged me and pulled me to the edge of the cliff. Percy and the rest of the crew were there too.

"You! What are you doing-" Percy began to say to the man.

"SILENCE! You remeber the way to your fathers palace? GO! My daughter and I can only postpone father for so long." The man shouted. Percy grabbed Alex, Castella and I.

"What are you doing?" Alex shouted in fear.

"Plug your nose." Percy said and pulled us all off the cliff and into the ocean. I won't lie to you right now, I fainted.

**Vladimir's POV Half an hour later**

"My lord." I said and bowed. Nysos followed but Kylee continued to stand.

"Kylee, I suggest you follow suit!" I whispered.

"Sorry, but I'm not bowing down to any bozo." She said and crossed her arms.

"It's alright. Besides, I'm feeling a little sad, another one of my sons turned on me." Ouranos said with a sigh.

"That man was your son?" Kylee asked.

"Yes. That was Oceanus. Posiedon probably forged some kind of alliance to try and stop me. But we have more pressing matters. Such as your next assignment." He said. " Raise your heads. Oh and hello brother."

"Welcome back, brother." Nysos said. You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Lord Ouranos, what will you have us do?" I asked.

"I'm am going across the land to amass our army. You three, will go to the Mist of the Immortals." He said.

"Brother! That would mean the death of you as well! Especially with Zatios running about!" Nysos exclaimed.

"Wrong. I'll let you in on my plan. I will go deep into the earth and find my sleeping wife. I will once again embrace her but not as before. I will take every ounce of power she posesses. With that I will rise beyond any god or godess. When I do this, the mist will have no effect on me. Olympus will fall and I will stand at the top once again." He said.

"Where is this mist?" I asked.

"In the closest thing to Rome this land has. The Roman Half-Blood Camp."

**I know this chapter was short but the next one will be epic sauce I swear! Give me feed back and Happy New Years!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maria Anemone's POV**

Why can't demigods sleep like normal people? I've had some crazy dreams lately but this one takes the cake.

I was underwater. Deep in the sea. I see a shining palace. There were cyclopes swimming around busy. And then I saw him. My father, Neptune, sitting on his throne with his trident leaning next too it. He looked over to where I was and looked sad. I was tugged toward him. I just stood there with my mouth open(which didn't fill with water I might add).

"Hello Maria" He said in a stern voice.

"Father- I mean Lord Neptune." I corrected quickly.

"There is no need to be so formal. I'm afraid we will have no use for it in the storm to come." He said soberly.

"The storm to come?" I asked. He looked at me with pained eyes. He shifted in his chair and picked up his trident. He examined it for a momment then looked at me.

"Will the Romans miss Neptune? I- this version of me must go, if I am to survive the war that is coming." He said. I was totally confused. Other version? Neptune is the one and only sea god.

"Confused? This is merely my second aspect. I am Neptune the _Roman_ sea god... or..." He said and changed. His hair shortened, he got a little facial hair, and the saddness went away, he was far more confident," I am Poseidon, _Greek_ sea god."

" I still don't understand..." I mangaged to say.

" I don't expect you too right now. Tell Jason Grace to prepare for battle, have every Cohort ready for all out war in 24 hours. And I have a question." Poseidon/Neptune said.

"Yes, dad?" I asked.

"If I come get you to defend this palace... will you join me in battle with your other sibilings?" He asked.

Sibilings? There were other children of Neptune? THATS WONDERFUL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A BROTHER OR SISTER!

"Of course father! Anything you need!" I say enthusiasticly.

He smiled warmly. "You and Percy are fools. But I love you."

And with that my dream ended. I woke up with a start. I was a little disappointed that my talk with my dad was over, but I was filled with hope. I got up to put on a shirt and some pants to tell the New Rome to prepare for war when I got a nice, wet suprise on my Cohorts floor.

"Gods! That felt awful!" A girl shouted.

" Triton was such a dick." a boy with white hair mumbled.

"Never...doing...that...again." another boy complained.

The last boy looked up at me. He had Neptune's eyes. I knew instantly he was this "Percy" guy dad was talking about.

" Hey there." Percy said.

**Zatios's POV (3 hours earlier)**

Water. We were under freaking water. When I woke up from fainting I freaked out instantly. When we had water in my time, we had to boil and drink it, not swim in it. So naturally, I didn't know how. I flailed about before Percy grabbed me and told me to calm down. I could breathe suprisingly. I looked around and see were in a throne room of a giant palace. Fires were burning ( which freaked me out because we were underwater), and creatures were moving about. I turned around, or rather floated around to see my second god. Except this one looked like he was who he was.

"Welcome, heroes." He said and gave us a confident smile.

I knew instantly it was Poseidon. He had a trident, and wore light battle armor. He had short brown hair and a little facial hair. He and Percy were obviously related. They had the same eyes.

"Father... I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot, I rushed and-" Percy started but Poseidon raised his hand.

"It was enevitable. Atlas was bound to fall, it was Zeus's failure for putting him underthere instead of building a harness like Athena and Hades suggested long ago." He said.

I expected to hear thunder but we were either too far in Poseidon's territory, or Zeus was too shamed.

"He's building an army dad. He's going to destroy Olympus, your palace, the underworld, everything. What do you want us to do?" Percy asked.

"Glad you asked. This time Zeus isn't caught off gaurd. We have been preparing for war, as you can see. I hear Tyson himself is forging a new trident for me. I will send you and your team to New Rome, to defend the Mist of the Immortals. Stop Ouranos's assault there, and we have a chance at counter attack. Once that is secure, you alone Percy will return here to defend this palace." He said and took a sip out of his wine glass.

"What about me, Castella, and Alex!" I exclaim. They were acting like we didn't matter.

"You three will be on the frontline with Zeus and the other gods. The camps will be joining you." Poseidon said.

"Wait. Camps? There is only one camp." Castella said.

"Wrong. New Rome is the camp for Roman half bloods. I can be either Poseidon, one of the most powerful _greek_ gods, or I can be..." He changed. His hair grew long and dark. His facial hair turned into a shaggy beared. His muscle sagged. He grew bags under his eyes and they filled with sorrow." or I can be Neptune, _roman_ god of the sea and a symbol of bad fortune." He turned back into Poseidon.

Man oh man. This god stuff was a lot to handle. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Quit bothering those young heroes. Before you swore on the Styx I had to go save your sons sorry ass. Now swear or you will have no help from this Titan in the war!" The man who saved us shouted. His voice shooked the room.

"I swear on the River Styx that, if you previde us with military support in the war, then you will be given the Artic Sea, and will not be attacked by my armies." Poseidon said rolling his eyes. Thunder shook the palace this time. "Oceanus did I really need to do that? If we lose you will definatly die."

So that was Oceanus.

"You know me fool. I would not have shown you gods support if I didn't think you would prevail. Besides, my father is a fool. It was awesome when my brother took him down." Oceanus said happily. " Now I'm off to get the War Serpents. Goodbye fool." He swam away.

"What an asshole." Percy said. All the cyclopes looked at him as though he was mad. Poseidon chuckled.

"Heroes you must be on your way, time is short, and Ouranos forces already draw near New Rome." Poseidon waved his hand. " Triton, come here and show them to the portal."

A tall man walked, or swam rather, to us had long dark hair tied back, eyes just like Percy's and Poseidon, and carried a spear. He was in full shining blue battle suit, and had a fish tail. Guess he was a Merman. He smiled at me, Alex, and Castella, but when he saw Percy he gave a look of disgust.

"Still not staying to help. Worthless." Triton said in an annoyed tone.

"You know, I don't understand why you have a problem with me. Not like you were in Manhatten fighting Kronos's army. Oh wait, you couldn't have stood on the streets." Percy said angrily.

"Burn." Castella chuckled under her breath.

"You think your funny mortal? I will not be talked down to by father's bastard son!" Triton shouted.

"Well to hell with you! Your useless anyway!" Percy shouted back. He drew Riptide. Triton and a few cyclopes drew spears and bows. So naturally we all pulled out our weapons.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Poseidon rummbled. The entire palace shook so hard everyone fell to their knees. "** I WILL NOT HAVE MY OWN CHILDREN DO BATTLE IN MY OWN HOUSE. NOW FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS OTHERWISE YOUR BOTH USELESS TO ME!**"

That kicked both Percy and Triton into high lead us down the hall into a corridor. Inside was a swirling vortex.

"Through this will lead you to New Rome. Now get the Hades out of my palace." Triton said obviously holding back his rage.

"Thanks, asshole." Percy said and jumped through the portal. Instantly he was gone.

Castella went next next just leaving Alex then me. But Triton stopped us before we could leave.

"You two are the most important to this quest. Why do you follow Jackson? He is rash and a fool. He will lead you too your doom." He said.

"Yeah he is, it's obvious your his brother. But Percy is just as important as any of us. Don't forget were on the same side. This is for everyones survival. In my time, you, Percy, and even your father are dead. Keep the goal in mind." I said and shoved Alex into the portal before Triton could say something else stupid. He looked at the floor, in shame I suppose.

"Prehaps your right. But Jackson is wrong. I'm not useless." He said and handed me a pearl. "You'll know when to use this. Goodbye young one." Then he shoved me into the vortex.

Water instantly entered my lungs. I couldn't see, and I couldn't breath. I was getting thrown around like a rang doll and I couldn't take much more. I'd only been in for like 10 seconds and I knew I was about to drown. I was about to blackout when I was thrown onto something hard. I was dazed but I saw Percy, Castella, and Alex lying next to me so I was relived.

"Gods!That felt awful!" Castella complained.

"Never...doing...that...again." Alex mummbled.

"Triton was such a dick." I managed to get out. Percy was sitting up. Then I realized that a girl was looking at us.

"Hey there." Percy said with a smile.

**Alex's POV**

I think I'm in love. The girl staring at us with a beutiful smile is the girl for me, I can just tell. Mabye I'm just an idiot, or maybe Aphrodite is messing with my brain.

"Welcome guys! Neptune told me you were coming! Do you need dry clothes? Maybe breakfast!" She said happily! "Oh I forgot, my name is Maria!" She looked down at her clothing, or rather her lack their of. "Um excuse me." Maria came back with clothes on and had us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Castella, this is Zatios, and Percy." Castella said. She saw how red my face was and wanted me to introduce myself.

I didn't say a word. My face must have been 10 shades of red.

"Is your last friend sick? If it's sea sickness I can help." Maria said. She walked over to me and put her hands on my face. She looked me straight in the eyes. I felt so calm. It was like I was standing on a sunny beach with the water calmly rushing over my toes.

"I'm Alex. And thank you." I said now calm.

"Sorry to stop this introduction, but we have an important message for Jason Grace. So If you'll excuse me." Percy said still irritated from his arguement with his brother. He walked to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" Maria started. Too late, Percy opened the door and they were apon him. Nine different people in full battle armor , shoved him over put a boot to his neck and swords all pointed at him.

"Spies for the enemy? What's your name?" The guy with his boot on Percy's throat said.

"Percy...Jackson." Percy croacked.

The guys eyes widened. He ushered for the others to back off and pulled off his helmet.

"I'm Jason Grace. We've been expecting you." Jason said.

**45 minutes later**

"24 hours? And that was counting down from hours ago! We have to get all the Cohorts ready. How many will be coming?" Jason asked distraught.

"Who knows, but they want the mist and 9 times out of 10 their going to burn this place down to the ground." Zatios said.

"This is some kind of joke! Why would the greeks help us? And how can our gods have two aspects? There is only Rome!" This Octavian dude shouted.

"Don't be a fool! We are the children of _greek_ gods! And if you don't listen to us there will be nothing left of New Rome. Vladimir is coming and he's going to destroy you all if it means a shot at his dad Zeus." Percy said angrily.

"Zeus...His roman aspect is Jupiter right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Castella said.

"Then our enemy is my half brother..." Jason said, with sadness in his voice.

"Don't let that change what we have to do." Renya said (she's Jason's partner I guess.)

"Then get all the Cohorts ready. Secure the mist and our borders. Percy are you and your friends with us?" Jason asked.

Percy gave a cocky smile. "Oh yeah."

They lead us to some empty barracks and told us to rest considering we had a long day. I went to sleep and then the dream began.

_"What should we do with her?" Vladimir asked._

_"Yeah, shes got a smart mouth on her. Maybe I should pop her in it a couple times." Kylee sneered._

_"You'll do nothing. Ouranos gave me strict instructions on what to do with her. Annabeth Chase. You will give us tactics on how to destroy New Rome." Nysos said angrily._

_Annabeth looked up from the floor. She was bleeding out of one eye and looked horrible._

_"All three of you... can burn in Hades. And Kylee dear? Your dagger skills need work." Annabeth said with a cocky smile._

_"You little BITCH!" Kylee shouted and ran at Annabeth but Vladimir grabbed her._

_"What? Too afraid to kill me?" Annabeth asked._

_"Wait til he lets me go! I'll make sure you know how unafraid I am!" Kylee shouted and struggled to get free but had no luck._

_"Enough of that. The girl wants you to kill her. If she will not give us tactics from her own mouth, then her brain will have no objections." Nysos said._

_Vladimir and Kylee both were confused. Nysos walked to Annabeth and put his hands around her head. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Nysos began to breath hard. After a few minutes, he removed his hands and turned to his partners._

_"I have a plan that will annihilate them." He chuckled. He walked to the door in the room. Except it wasn't a door it was a curtain. He opened it to reveal he was standing atop a gigantic elephant. Around the feet was a huge army, all marching._

_"Then let the games begin." Vladimir said smiling._

_"Yeah you stupid bitch!" Kylee said and punched Annabeth's unconsious body. _

_Nysos stiffened. He turned around and looked right at Alex._

_"We have a visitor it seems. Feels like a child of Apollo? Ah yes, young Bledsoe. I guess your brain couldn't wait for this to happen huh?" He said and swiped at Alex._

I woke up to Zatios shaking me furiously.

"Alex get up! They're here! They got through undetected and-" **BOOM! **The ceiling of the room exploded in a greenfire ball.

"MOVE, MOVE!" Zatios shouted and pulled me out of the room. When we got outside it was chaos. Monsters everwhere and Romans doing battle with them. I pulled out my handgun and started to fire. Zatios slashed any monster that got into our way.

"We have to get to Percy at the frontline!" Zatios screamed over the madness.

"There IS NO frontline!" I yelled as a few arrows flew over my head.

We were running but were stopped dead in our tracks when a giant cyclopes jumped in our path.

"MEAT!" He bellowed.

"Here we go..." Zatios mummbled and got ready for battle.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I found a girl I like and was spending time with her lol. Anyway, lemme know what you think and tell me what you would like to see go down. OH AND OUT OF ALL THE CHARACTERS TELL ME WHO YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING DIE! THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zatios's POV**

"MEAT!" The cyclopes bellowed.

Things were going bad, and really fast. Somehow a massive amount of enemies had gotten through New Rome's defense and were destroying everything. The only reason they haden't burned everything to the ground at this point is because they need to know where the Mist is. I need to stop and think about a plan but of course life doesn't allow that.

"Zatios MOVE!" Alex shouted and jumped out of the way. I jumped to my right just in time as a cyclopesmae came crashing to the ground.

I got up as quickly as I could and swung my scythe at his legs. He knicked his thigh and he screamed.

"Ow! Filthy Human! I'll fry your arms and throw them on a salad!" He screamed. Cyclopes eat salads? What the hell-

"Zatios duck!" a voice shouts over the chaos.

I duck immediatly and good thing too becuase a chariot flew over me and ran through the cyclopes who turned to dust. When the chariot landed it was Percy who stood up and ushered us to hop on.

Alex and I jumped into the chariot.

"Welcome aboard boys! They need you two on our western flank!" He yelled as we began riding to the west.

"What about the mist?" I say.

"I've got it. Their probably sending a small group of elites to find it. Or at least thats what the Roman children of Athena said. Heres your stop!" He yelled. Alexs and I hopped out of the chariot and Alex raced to the battlefield. I turned around to Percy one last time. The last time for awhile.

"Percy don't screw up... it's not just your lives at stake here." I mummbled. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you forgetting who I am? Don't worry man I've got this. But for the record, wish me luck." He said and made the horse gallop off.

I stared at him going off into the distance wondering if he understood the seriousness of this. I was snapped back to reality because a demigod was flung over my head. I turned back to the battle. We had manage to build a small wall over a hill so our archers could fire. But they had been firing for about an hour and were starting to tire. Any monster that haden't mangaged to scale the wall, was beating at it's foundations. Then I saw her.

I had seen her before, I remember her from Vladimir. Her name was Kylee. She carried a black bag and a toarch. The closer she got to the wall the more crazy her smile became. Then i realized the bag had to be full of greek fire so they could bust through the wall. I know that if the monsters all get through, things will go really bad, really fast. So I did the stupidest thing I've done in a really long time.

I jumped over the wall.

**Vladimir's POV**

Its only a matter of time before _New Rome_ falls to its knees and we gain the mist. I must give credit to Nysos. He not only stole a brilliant battle plan from Jackson's little girlfriend, but he also had a guy on the inside to get us in New Rome. But now that the attack is on, we all have seperate jobs.

Kylee is to burst through the Roman's primary defense wall with greek fire. Nysos is to lead troops to take the throne to my digusting father here considering it's a command post for them. And me, I'm to go to the Mist and destroy anyone who gets in my way. Our intel tells us the mist is located in an underground Roman shrine. Judging from the map Nysos gave me the entrance should be...HERE. I pull the reins on my chariot and come to a stop. A small shrine stood over a flight of stairs, going down. I hop out of the chariot and walk in. I hear swords draw. Figures.

"Another step, and I'll cut off your legs." A roman girl with dark hair said. Behind her two wolfs began to growl at me.

"I don't have time for this nonsense." I mummbled and pulled out my swords. Two romans behind me decided this was their opprotunity. I turned to them. One swung his sword at my waist, so I dodged and stabbed downward into his shoulder.

"ARRGH!" he screamed and fell the ground. The next one i summoned as much storm wind as I could and blasted him out of the shrine. I turned back to the girl and gave a cocky grin.

"Son of Zeus you know." I say. For some reason she smiled back.

"Your not the only one. JASON!" she shouted.

A roman in full silver battle armor appeared from behind a pillar. I looked him straight in the eyes. The same as mine, and my fathers.

"So your..." Jason began. "It's a shame. It would have been nice, having all the children of Jupiter standing together."

"Standing together, but on whose side? Our father is an ignorant fool and doesn't deserve to stand on top of the world. He and the other gods refuse to help mortals unless its a good time for them. If you ask me their more evil than any enemy you have ever faced. Why don't you join me brother?" I asked. Having a sibiling wouldn't be bad at all.

"Even if father is stubborn, and maybe even ignorant at times...this isn't the way to put a stop too it. I'm sorry brother, but I'm going to crush you." Jason said to me calmly.

"...So be it." I sighed and fired a lighting bolt out of my sword. He fired one back through his. When the two bolts met their was so much back lash it knocked us both off our feet. I got up quick and ran at him. He mangaged to block ever strike I threw at him. I swung with my right blade, missed, and took a sword but to the head. I was stunned and he kicked me in the chest. I tried to stand but he swung his sword again. He slashed my eye. I fell to the ground.

"Roman training is the best of the best. This is the end brother." He said. He stepped forward and got ready to deliver the final blow.

No...I've come to far, risked too much to lose like this...I don't want to...

_I will kill Zeus_

_And anyone that stands in my way will be destroyed._

_I will kill Zeus_

_I will _

_I will_

Suddenly there was a huge tug in my gut, and all hell broke lose.

**Percy's POV**

I'm at shrine that Jason told me to head too over too after I dropped Zatios off. I look as far inside as I can and see some good news and bad news.

Jason was standing over Vladimir about to give the final blow. Good right?

But the nastiest storm clouds have been brewing above...and now storm vortex has surrounded the shrine. Bad.

I pull the chariot to a stop, and hop out. The storm looks like if anything touched it, that thing would be torn to shreds. So I tossed a helmet Ifound on the ground into the vortex. Flung that thing half way across New Rome. Then something else got flung out. Renya and her wolves.

They all skidded about 30 feet from the shrine.

"Renya, what in Hades is going on in there?" I ask after getting her up.

"Percy you have to help Jason. That guy's godly blood is boiling over. I've never seen a demigod emit so much power. Percy he's killing Jason!" she screamed.

"Calm down Renya! Go get back up. I'm going in." I layed her down next to he wolves and walked back to the vortex. Hopefully I can run through this. Right before I start to run, Jason is flung out and the vortext stops spinning. He hits the ground hard on his back.

"Jason? Jason! Wake up!" I shout. He opended his eyes slightly.

"Percy...Vladimir...you have to stop him for need for revenge has pushed him over the edge."He mangaged to get out.

"Your going to be fine man!" I say happily. But then I move my had from his chest. My had was covered in blood. He had a taken a sword to the chest.

"I know what's coming. Percy it's up to you. "He closed his eyes for the last time.

"Percy is he ok?" Renya asked. I kept looking at him.

"Percy answer me. Percy is Jason ok? PERCY!" She screamed through her tears.

I stood up and took a deep breath. Then I turned and walked into the shrine after Vladimir without saying a word. Now I'm more determined than ever to defeat Vladimir and Ouranos. Not for the gods, and not for myself, but for Jason and Renya.

**Vladimir's POV**

I killed him. My own brother.

**5 minutes ago**

All the storm clouds desended on Jason and picked him up. I had them fling him all over the room and slam him into walls. Everywhere he hit left bloody cracks.

"Stop!" the roman girl shouted. Her and her wolves came at me.

"OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I shouted and used more clouds to toss them out of the shrine. Then I willed Jason closer to me.

"You...really are strong." He mummbled with a bloody smile. " I really hope Percy can save you."

"Jackson will just be another loser that gets crushed by the storm." I said and shoved my sword into his chest. Then I swung his body out of the shrine. I was breathing hard. I've gone to the point of no return. So I turn and go to complete my mission.

**Present **

But I've found it. The mist sat in a black and neon blue jar. I got close to pick it up but a light appeared.

A formed appeared. A man with a greek tunic on. He looked old and sad.

"Welcome hero, I am Saracles, spirit of the Mist. You wish to rob the gods of their immortality?" He asked.

"Yes. Now give me the jar."

"You will throw the world into chaos and-" Saracles began.

"THE JAR. NOW!" I shouted. The only thing between me and victory was this ghostly fool.

"So be it young hero." Saracles said with a sigh. " Just remember who the enemy is." He toossed me the jar. When I caught it, it was suprisingly light. I turned to go back to escape New Rome when I saw him.

Percy Jackson.

**Percy's POV**

"Drop it, traitor." I said as stern as I could.

"Fat chance Jackson. When I release this the gods will fall and Ouranos will reign supreme." Vladimir said with a cocky smile.

"And then what?" I asked.

"What do you mean, "and then what"?" He said now confused.

"Will killing Zeus change anything? Zatios's future is one where everyone is dead. Not just the gods and their followers but you and your teamates as well. Ouranos doesn't want to help you get revenge he just wants to make the entire world pay for his imprisonment. Wake up!" I yelled.

"Shut your mouth! This is the path I'm taking. Ouranos will lead me to salvation and you won't get in my way." Vladimir said drawing his sword.

I drew Riptide. " You killed your own brother."

" Like I said, those who don't stand beside me will be destroyed. And my next victim is you." Vladimir said.

Then Ouranos's voice filled the air. _No! Realease the Mist now! Jackson will only distract you from the ultimate goal!_

"But isn't their some sort of Ritual we have to do?" Vladimir asked.

_NO! OPEN IT NOW!_ Ouranos shouted.

Vladimir grabbed the lid of the jar. I would never make it in time. Then something strange happend. Vladmir stopped moving. Everything around me was frozen.

"Hello Percy." a cold, and familiar voice said.

"Kronos. Welcome back." I said turning around, Riptide still ready.

"Oh drop your weapon fool. We are on the same side. _For now._" Kronos said, with the hatred dripping off his lips." Listen, that kid will open the jar. But here are your options. Theres an underground river below here. You could send enough water to bury you him and the mist once and for all. I wouldn't mind that since you'd die." He said smiling.

"And the other option...?" I asked.

"You can run like hell and hope to your father that Ouranos doesn't fuse with Gaea. If he does no Titan or god will have a fighting chance. I've seen the future Zatios speaks. Ouranos's new form will kill you all. Olympus will come falling to the ground. And all of my brothers and sisters will die." he said somberly.

"Ok, nothing sounds to great. But what part are you playing?" I say.

"This war was the best chance at me returning to this world in one piece. Zatios is the key to my survival." He said with a smile. Then his form flickered. " You should thank me Jackson. I've done a huge favor for you. Try to survivie this. I want to b the one to destroy you." Then he disappeared.

Time was starting to speed up. I had to decide fast. The best chance of winning this is...

**Zatios's POV**

I screwed up. It's game over for me. When I leaped over the wall, all the monsters were in complete suprise. I cut down about ten and ran as fast as I could at Kylee. She scowled and pulled out her daggers. I was playing chicken with my life. When we finally met I sidestepped and tripped her. But she was too good. She rolled and kept running at the wall. She was so close I knew she'd blow it to bits. So I did the one thing I could think of.

I threw my scythe.

I spun and caught her dead in the shoulder. The dropped the greek fire and the flame! But unfortunaltly... the flame hit the greekfire. When the explosion hit, my eardrums busted. I was flung deep into enemy lines and all I remeber was green covering everything.

When I awoke I saw my end. I cyclopes was standing over me.

"Mmm, this one is fried, just the way I like it." It said. He picked me up. I was too weak to fight back and my weapon was gone. He opended his mouth wide. Thats when I saw a flash of light come over it.

"Hey buddy!" a warm voice said. I'd heard it before. But theres no way it was...

"Who..." I asked and looked up. Standing in font of me was Apollo in full golden battle armor. I turned to the other lights falling from the sky and landing in a circle around me. They all took forms in to the gods of Olympus. The most powerful looking one stepped forward. He was shiny silver armor, a dark beard and a scowl. In his hand was cylinder radiating pure power. I knew it was Zeus.

"You've fought well. But tonight we stand with you. GODS! DESTROY THEM ALL!" He boomed.

The gods all scattered with increadible speed and began destroying monsters all over the place. Zeus helped me up.

"Where is Jackson?" He asked.

"He's-" Then we heard a huge explosion. Well it sounded more like caving in. Then a god ran up to us at super speed. He was wearing winged shoes and was shining like no other. Hermes?

"Zeus the temple we built is being sucked in by a whirlpool?" He wasked confused.

"DAMMIT JACKSON! Send Poseidon!" Zeus bellowed. Hermes ran off and Zeus shoved me off him. " This could be the end of us yet." He said and flew off blasting a monsters as he rose.

I sure hope not. For my sake, and everyone elses.

_**Im sorry for the wait, I have been pretty busy! I hope you enjoyed and give me feed back. My bad for spelling errors in advanced I was a little rushed lol.**_


End file.
